Mary contreattaque
by Isil
Summary: Les dérives de l'Internet, vu par Seamus Finnigan. Léger slash: DeanSeamus. Fic gagnante sur quatretemps! Un ptit comment?


Titre: Mary contre-attaque!  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple : Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas  
Genre: Humour et Kawai  
Rating: G  
Note: Fic gagnante sur la communauté livejournal quatretemps! Sortez le champagne!

Mary contre-attaque

"Je suis pathétique…" marmonna Dean en feuilletant un magasine de bricolage, assis sur les toilettes, la cuvette fermée, quand même, merci bien. Il y avait des limites au ridicule.

Quoique… Fallait vraiment être particulièrement atteint à ce niveau pour se planquer dans les chiottes pour échapper à l'envie d'affection de son meilleur ami, ami qui n'avait rien d'un gorille dont les élans auraient été douloureux… Noon… Seamus était petit, mignon, surexcité, bourré d'humour, bruyant et mignon. Il l'avait déjà dit? C'était pas bien grave: à ce niveau là, ça méritait une répétition.  
Le seul problème de Seamus, ou plutôt le problème de Dean vis-à-vis de Seamus, c'était que cet idiot d'Irlandais (en dehors du fait qu'il était trop mignon pour son propre bien) était extrêmement câlin et que ça en devenait dérangeant, surtout quand, comme Dean, on arborait pour lui des sentiments très peu platoniques.

Depuis une semaine que Seamus était chez lui, Dean passait de l'excitation à l'embarras le plus total un peu trop vite à son goût, à tel point qu'il en avait parfois le tournis. Mais franchement, Seamus se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il faisait? Toujours à lui sauter au cou, à le prendre par la main pour le traîner quelque part et à tourner vers lui ses yeux rieurs et illuminés par cette joie de vivre qui semblait inébranlable…

Voilà exactement ce que Dean fuyait quand il se réfugiait dans ses toilettes pour y pondre de la poésie roucoulante sur les mirettes de son meilleur ami.  
Super, les vacances… Il se voyait déjà raconter ça à Harry et aux autres…

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances, Dean?  
Oh, je me suis planqué dans mes chiottes pour ne pas que Seamus se rende compte que j'ai très très envie de l'embrasser, et vous?

Perdu dans ces considérations déprimantes et surtout très embarrassantes, Dean fixa d'un œil éteint le macaque poilu affublé d'un masque et d'un tuba qui s'apprêtait à plonger dans des chiottes bleu pétant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise à sa mère d'enlever ce poster hideux, c'était trop la honte…

Il caressa un instant l'idée de quitter sa retraite parfumée à l'Harpic Cascade pour aller voir ce que fabriquait la pile électrique dans sa chambre, mais décida qu'il était très bien où il était. Quand il était sorti, Seamus était occupé à découvrir les joies d'Internet en surfant sur des sites plus stupides les uns que les autres, le dernier en date étant une débilité profonde qui militait pour l'ablation des cordes vocales des caniches…

Le hurlement qui retentit soudain fit penser à Dean que Seamus avait dû trouver autre chose… Il hésita, mais comme le cri n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser (c'était à se demander si Seamus respirait, des fois…), il soupira et sortit de sa cachette. Traversant le couloir, il remercia mentalement ses parents pour avoir choisi d'aller rendre visite à la tante Augustine précisément aujourd'hui…

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" soupira t'il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
"Dean!" s'exclama Seamus en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants à souhait et la lèvre inférieure sortie en une moue un peu trop adorable. "C'est horrible, ce que j'ai trouvé!"

L'Irlandais frissonna avec talent et Dean ne put retenir un sourire amusé face aux singeries de son ami. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Raconte moi." l'encouragea t'il en rentrant dans son jeu.  
"Je cherchais des trucs sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux, vu que les Moldus en sont fans, aussi. Et je suis tombé sur ça!" raconta Seamus en désignant d'un doigt tremblotant l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
"Une histoire qu'une nana a écrite…"

Dean déglutit. Si Seamus était tombé sur une fic slash (oui, Dean en avait lu une ou deux, mais juste parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il se documente, en tant qu'adolescent potentiellement bisexuel, et qu'il n'allait pas demander ce genre de renseignements à son père, encore qu'il aurait peut-être dû, parce que ces histoires n'avaient pas l'air très réalistes, du moins, il l'espérait, parce qu'il se voyait mal posséder tendrement Seamus, lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles rauques se mêlent une dernière fois et qu'ils se libèrent enfin ensemble, dans un cri de pure jouissance… ça avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui hétéro, ce genre de trucs!), ça allait être dur…

"C'est l'histoire de cette fille, tu vois… C'est la fille cachée d'Aragorn et Arwen."  
"Pourquoi elle serait cachée? Ils sont mariés, ça devrait être leur fille légitime?"  
"Ouais, mais il y a eu cette prophétie, comme quoi la première fille qu'Arwen mettrait au monde aurait un destin cruel et devrait se sacrifier pour le Gondor. Donc ils l'ont cachée en la confiant à sa marraine Legolas. Elle a été élevée parmi les Elfes, qui étaient émerveillés par sa beauté, et ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec de resplendissantes mèches roses…"  
"Roses? Depuis quand Aragorn ou Arwen ont les cheveux roses?"  
"Non, elle tient ça de la grand-tante d'Arwen, une Elfe magnifique aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets."  
"Rien que de l'imaginer, ça me brûle la rétine!"  
"Ouais, comme tu dis… Bref… Elle ressemble donc à la Tatie d'Arwen, dont elle tient son nom, aussi: Galadrianna Serenity Elfstar."  
"A tes souhaits."  
"Merci… Et donc cette pauvre gamine, qui a vraiment rien pour elle, déjà, de base, avec un nom et un look pareil, grandit dans la forêt des Elfes avec sa Marraine Legolas, en paix et tout ça. Sauf qu'un jour, un ennemi mystérieux attaque le Gondor et la seule personne à pouvoir sauver le pays, ben c'est la fifille d'Aragorn."  
"Pourquoi elle?"  
"Le destin, mon vieux!" expliqua Seamus en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.  
"Ah ouais, excuse…"  
"Donc elle fuit la Forêt des Elfes toute seule et va affronter le gros méchant. Elle arrive à s'infiltrer dans son Château, qui a poussé comme ça, au milieu de la Plaine du Gondor. Et là, paf! Elle croise le regard du Gros Méchant, qui tombe instantanément amoureux d'elle. Il lui explique qu'il était manipulé par un Plus Gros Méchant qui l'a forcé à attaquer le Gondor et à massacrer tous les habitants, à tuer les enfants et à violer les chevaux… Alors Galadri-machin, là, la fille, elle décide d'aller défier le Plus Gros Méchant. Elle y va, accompagnée de l'Ex Gros Méchant. Ils arrivent devant le big Boss et se font plier en quatre tous les deux, et la fille se sacrifie pour que l'Ex Gros Méchant puisse survivre, parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte à la dernière seconde qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui, ou qu'en tout cas, il avait de beaux yeux et de beaux biceps. Et le Plus Gros Méchant est ému par tout ça et décide qu'il est vraiment trop méchant et qu'il devrait avoir honte, alors il se suicide en se poignardant avec une carotte qui traînait dans le coin… Fin."  
"Je suis pas sûr que ça se finisse vraiment comme ça…"  
"Bon, d'accord, j'ai inventé le coup de la carotte." admit Seamus. "Mais le reste c'est vrai!"  
"Et pourquoi ton cri abominable?"  
"Parce que ça fait peur, ce genre d'histoires!"

Seamus roula des yeux effrayés et joignit les mains en une prière muette, telle une allégorie de l'innocence blessée.

"Arrête ton cirque, Finnigan…"  
"Mais c'est vrai! Internet, c'est vraiment flippant, comme truc!"

Et cet adorable idiot de se coller à lui, s'accrochant à son bras comme à une peluche.

"C'est rien…" le rassura Dean en lui caressant les cheveux. "Ca fait toujours ça, la première fois…"

Hum… Une nouvelle visite aux toilettes s'imposait… Mais pas tout de suite…

FIN.


End file.
